


Dating is Optional

by AlyciaTremblay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Music, M/M, One Shot, alternate universe - alternate meeting, this is all very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyciaTremblay/pseuds/AlyciaTremblay
Summary: That one AU that no one asked for that takes place in the music industry.A one shot where Kuroo has a bunch of gay panic and ends up with two boyfriends. It is completely self indulgent and I expect absolutely no one to read it.________________________________________________“So, when are you going to tell Kenma you guys are dating?” Yaku asked rather bluntly.Kuroo choked on his coffee.“What . . . the fuck?” he said through gasping breaths.“I asked Kenma if you guys were dating and he seemed confused. But you guys have been dating for years. I think it’s time you told each other.” Yaku was just so casual about it that Kuroo's mind was doing backflips.It was nine am on a Saturday morning, it was way too damn early to be attacked like that.________________________________________________
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sugawara Koushi/Yaku Morisuke
Kudos: 25





	Dating is Optional

I'm going to add the actual chapter later


End file.
